


Attention

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blushing, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Deepthroating, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Souls, Undressing, Voyeurism, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Cas gets turned on watching Sam and Dean make out. Noticing this, the brothers playfully decide to focus their attention on him.





	Attention

Sometimes after Sam and Dean had a few drinks, they would get affectionate with each other. Castiel liked to see them enjoying each other’s company, and if the brothers sometimes ended up cuddled on the couch swapping messy kisses, he wasn’t judging them. With everything they had suffered to help others, how could he begrudge them love and comfort from any source, especially from each other?

Tonight, though, he had to admit that he was doing a little begrudging. 

It would have been fine if Dean hadn’t half crawled onto Sam’s lap and started to unbutton his shirt. Cas enjoyed watching the brothers’ souls when they intermingled like this, kissing and holding each other, but he wasn’t prepared for the brilliant burn that ignited Sam at Dean’s gesture. It wasn’t just a sight, Cas could FEEL it — the way Sam’s soul warmed at his brother’s touch on his chest, the trusting love and want there. 

He was also feeling want right now — he was hard enough that the constraints of his clothing were beginning to hurt. He knew that Sam and Dean didn’t mind him watching them kiss, but opening his pants and touching himself right beside them they might object to. Cas started to push himself up off of the couch, thinking he’d go to his private room to deal with the situation. 

Sam and Dean saw him, though — and Dean reached and caught one of the angel’s wrists as he stood.

“You’re leaving, Cas? We don’t mean to make you feel left out,” the hunter said, more earnest when he was buzzed on whiskey. Cas didn’t have time to reply before Dean’s eyes went to the bulge in his pants. 

“Stay, Cas,” Sam said, giving him the sad eyes that Dean couldn’t ever resist. Cas looked from him back to Dean, who had a playful glint in his green eyes. 

“Yeah, please stay,” he said, smiling. “You can join in, how ‘bout that?”

Flustered, Cas quickly shook his head. 

“I-I wouldn’t impose on either of you that way.”

“You hear that, Sammy?” Dean scooted off of Sam’s lap and turned to his brother, holding up the wrist of Cas’s that he still held captive. “He thinks he’s not welcome here.”

Cas sighed, opening his mouth again to clarify. Sam took his wrist from Dean, though, and pulled the angel close enough to loop an arm around his waist. Sam was big and strong ALL OVER, Cas discovered, when the hunter easily turned Cas around and pulled him right onto his lap. It was a new experience, sitting on the larger man’s lap with that broad, firm chest up against Castiel’s back and an arm holding around his waist still.

Sam was hard, too. Very hard. 

“You really still want to leave, we’ll let you, Cas,” Dean told the angel, taking one of Cas’s hands and guiding it to touch his face. He turned his head and drew Cas’s thumb into his mouth, soft lips and tongue sliding over it. Cas flushed, squirming a bit on Sam’s lap, and felt the younger man’s cock twitch in response. 

“Do you want to leave, Cas?” Sam asked from beside his ear, his voice husky. 

Cas shivered as Dean sucked hard at his thumb, holding his wrist and pushing the digit deeper into his mouth. That summoned so many lustful thoughts in such a short amount of time. 

“N-not really,” he confessed to the brothers. “I…I just don’t want to be selfish.”

Dean drew Cas’s thumb from his mouth and ran his tongue over the tip, hot and pink. Cas stared a little, flushing darker. 

“You’re not selfish,” Sam whispered to him, brushing warm kisses and a bit of stubble against Castiel’s neck. The angel made a little sound of surprised pleasure when Sam pulled his shirt collar down and nipped the delicate skin beneath it. 

“Ah! S-Sam,” he said, unsure whether he was protesting or pleading. It all felt intense, but pleasant. Didn’t they want to please each other, though, and not him? 

Dean scooted off the couch and settled on his knees on the floor in front of Sam and Castiel. As he did so, Sam was still kissing the side of the angel’s neck, hands unfastening his tie and unbuttoning the front of his shirt. Dean quickly unbuckled Cas’s belt, then opened the fly of his slacks. Cas looked down just in time to see his cock stand out free from its cloth prison. Dean made an approving hum and drew the pants down lower on Cas’s hips, looking up at him. 

“Look at this, Sammy. He’s been holdin’ out on us,” he commented, raising his eyebrows. Cas looked down at himself again and shivered as Sam pulled his shirt and coat down off of his shoulders in one motion, leaving him not even half-dressed on the hunter’s lap. 

“Gorgeous,” Sam murmured sincerely, kissing Cas’s neck again. The angel trembled. 

“We won’t hurt you, Cas, relax,” Dean said, taking his hand and kissing his fingers. It was a tender gesture, and reassured Cas more than he wanted to admit. 

“I know,” he told Dean. Sam’s hands slid under Cas, and Dean easily pull his pants down off of his legs. When he was sat on Sam’s lap again, there were much fewer layers between them, and both of the hunter’s arms hugged strong and warm around his waist. Cas leaned back against Sam and tried his best to relax as Dean tossed the pants aside and turned back to him. Taking Cas’s cock in his hand, Dean ran his tongue slowly over the head, just like he’d done a moment ago with the angel’s thumb. 

This time Cas gasped, though, throbs of pleasure washing over him. Dean’s lashes shaded his green eyes as he put soft, pink lips around Cas and drew him into his mouth. No-one had ever…it was indescribable.

“Ahh…Dean,” the angel breathed, eyes falling closed. Dean was amazing at this. He was using his tongue to caress the underside of the cock in his mouth, moving his head up and down only a little so far. The people in porn didn’t move like this, but it felt wonderful. 

Sam’s hands were on the angel’s face. Cas opened his eyes in time to watch as Sam guided his head to turn to the side. Cas was gasping softly through open lips at Dean’s efforts, and Sam covered Cas’s mouth with his own, open and wet and hot. 

“Mmmm!” Cas groaned, as the hunter kissed him slow and deep. Their tongues mingled, Dean’s still sliding over him much lower, and Cas was drunk on the pleasure of it all. They said it wasn’t selfish, they offered, but he still felt overwhelmed to be the center of all of this attention.

Dean’s hands were on Castiel’s thighs now, holding his legs wide open. He had his head bowed, the full length of Cas’s cock taken into his mouth and partly down his throat, and it made obscene sounds when he bobbed his head up and down.

Sam broke the kiss to gasp for breath, but even then he panted and caught Cas’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting at it just hard enough to send a throb of pleasure through the angel’s body. They were just playing with him, and Cas was glad he’d let them. 

He couldn’t endure much more of this intensity. Sam began to kiss him again, messy and open-mouthed like he and Dean had been kissing. Cas groaned at the coiling in his gut, grabbing a handful of Dean’s hair on the top of his head where it was a little longer. 

“Dean,” he gasped, “S-Sam, I’ll…” He got that far before it was too late — the tension exploded, lusty heat and electric shudders pulsing through him in waves. He arched in Sam’s lap, groaning as the hunter claimed his mouth again and muffled his cries with a kiss. Cas felt himself shoot off in Dean’s mouth, and Dean swallowed and sucked him off like that was the best part. 

Sam finally stopped kissing him long enough for Cas to gasp for breath. Leaning back against the hunter’s chest, he looked down at his naked body, at Dean knelt on the floor with a trickle of milky liquid dripping from one corner of his mouth, at the clothes discarded around him on the couch and floor. It was all like some feverish fantasy.

“Thank you,” he murmured, letting go of Dean’s hair to smooth it down instead. The older hunter got to his feet and sat on the couch beside Sam, taking one of Castiel’s hands. If he sucked on Cas’s fingers again, the angel wasn’t sure he could take that right now — everything was so sensitive.

Instead, Dean kissed his fingertips gently one by one. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” he said, voice husky from his efforts. Cas blushed at this. “We’ll give you a show, won’t we Sammy?”

“I will,” Sam promised, adding cockily, “You’d better just hold onto something, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I wrote this in 2018, and would like to thank the lovely [FormidablePassion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/profile) for the nudge to finally post it. I'm always nervous to post smutty things, and that's why this has been sitting so long. 
> 
> To get some works off our hard drives and online, we did a fic for fic posting exchange. For each fic I've posted, Foop has posted a new chapter to their super fluffy Sam/Max/Alicia fic [Live Right Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115934/chapters/47654053), and the smutty finale chapter should go up now because I posted this. ♥ I'm looking forward to reading it!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the Wincestiel fic here. Comments and kudos always appreciated, especially on the smut, which I'm still struggling to build confidence about!


End file.
